leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Item Discussion: Rebalancing Certain Items
Introduction I believe there was a discussion (like, way back) concerning being UP when it came to basic stats. A number of summoners complained that the base stats (Life steal, Attack damage and Attack speed) are somewhat weak in comparison to a , which has the same cost. So, I decided to create this blog in order to share some ideas in potentially improving certain items. Well then, let's get started. Recurve Bow (might be) getting removed If gets removed, then a small numbers of items ( , , ) will have their recipes, costs and potential battle stats changed. Two of these items are rather popular (at least in my games) than . My ideal changes Sword of the Divine= |t2 = |t3 = }} |-| Wit's End= |t2 = |t3 = }} |-| Runaan's Hurricane= Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 physical damage and applying on-hit effects. |menu = Attack > Attack Speed |buy = 2600g (950g) |sell = 1820g |code = 3085 }} |t2 = }} * A noteworthy change that I may add (if this isn't already implemented, the speed of the bolts should now match the speed of the user's/champion's basic attacks. |-| Blade of the Ruined King= has been a rather tricky item from the start. It was designed for top laners to deal against tanks, but it turned out as a flexible item for some ADCs such as and . Most junglers buy it to have a ridiculous amount of mixed damage, and it has finally found its way into the current meta or whatever you want to call it. Although the item itself is rather good, and I happen to use it on many champions (ex. , , , , ), I find the combat stats it gives somewhat weak and a bit unnoticeable in the early parts of the game. So, I decided to try changing it by a wee bit. I have had this idea for ages, and I am unaware if anyone has ever thought about the same, but here is my vision of the : Your basic attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in physical damage (60 max vs minions and monsters) and heal you for half of the amount. |active = Drains target champion, dealing 15% of the champion's maximum Health in physical damage (min. 100) and healing you for the damage dealt. Additionally you steal 30% of their movement speed for 3 seconds - 75 second cooldown. (450 range) |menu = Attack > Attack Damage Attack > Attack Speed |buy = 3350g (1150g) |sell = 2345g |code = 3153 }} Recipe |t2= }}}} |t2 = |t3 = }} * Noticeable changes ** Life steal completely removed. ** Unique passive now deals 4% of the target's current health and heals you for 50% of the same amount. ** Cooldown of active reduced by 15 seconds. Conclusion I intended to add my thoughts at what that new spell vamp item for supports might be, but if this blog becomes ever so popular, I may add it in the future. Again, some of these changes will make these items broken on some champs (I am looking at you, ). Of course, they are my own ideas. They won't necessarily become reality. Thank you friend, comrade and future teammate for taking the time to read this blog. Nevertheless, I shall see you next time. Marko, out! Category:Blog posts Category:Custom items Category:Custom champions